Where'd You Go?
by peachie1st
Summary: What happens when Troy accepts a job with the NBA. He leaves home for who knows how long. Will his fiance Gabriella take it or will she move on? song fic Rated M only for strong language in the song. Oneshot


This story is told in Gabriella's POV. Bold are song lyrics. Italics are flash backs. Normal print is present day. And flashback signs well those are flashbacks.

**Flashback**

"_Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" The hopeful eyes of Troy Bolton looked up at me and my heart wouldn't stop pounding._

_"Of course I'll marry you. Who else could I spend the rest of my life with?" I answered smiling with joy._

**End Flashback**

Not again Gabby. No more thinking like this. What happened happened and you can't go back in time.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.**

**Flashback**

"_Hello?" I answered the ringing telephone._

_"Hi, is this Gabriella Montez?" The voice on the other line asked._

_"Yes this is, who may I ask is calling?"_

_"This is Tim Johnson (name made up) calling from the NBA. I was wondering if I could speak to a Mr. Troy Bolton." The man said._

_"Of course, just a minute, Troy!" I shouted down the hall of our two bedroom apartment. We had just moved in about four weeks ago after graduating from college._

**End Flashback**

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

I should have never let him go. Sure the job was an excellent opportunity, but what about now? What about us? I haven't heard from him in months. What does he expect me to do? Wait for him to come home and get married like we planned. Who knows when he'll be home?

Taylor's tried to comfort me. I can't live in this apartment anymore. There are too many memories. The only time I ever see Troy is on the television playing his sill sport. Even phone calls are rare.

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

**Flashback**

_"Hello?"_

_"Gabby?" The strange voice on the other end asked._

_"Who is this?" I pondered._

_"Goodness Gabby, its Troy!"_

_"Oh, where are you? Near home?" I asked already knowing the response._

_"Actually I'm in Chicago, but don't worry I think my next game will be in New Mexico, I can drop by for a bit and take you out to lunch or something before I have to go." Troy said and I bottled up with anger._

_"Damn it Troy, I can't just sit around here waiting for you. It's been a year since you left. When are we going to get married? Are we even going to get married? I can't just see you for a day and expect everything to be fine. Troy that's messed up. We're messed up." Silence reached my ears and I slammed the phone down angrily._

**End Flashback**

"Gabby, Chad and I are concerned. You can't stay in that apartment all alone much longer. You're lonely. We think you should move in with us." Taylor suggested one day.

"But what about Troy?" I questioned faintly.

"What about him? Gabriella, you can't keep waiting for him. Even Chad thinks this is messed up. Come home with us. We'd really love you to be there." Taylor said, and for once, what she said made sense. What am I doing here?

"Alright." I answered and Taylor smiled.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

While packing up my things I couldn't help but shed a few tears. Taylor said I could keep the apartment, they'd help me pay for it and if things changed it would always be there for me.

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

I sat on the bed and picked up a picture. It was of troy and I. We had just gone to the park to enjoy the weather and this picture was taken by my mother who hid there to picture my reaction. It was the day Troy proposed. Now what was going to happen? I gazed longingly at my ring finger, the diamond sparkling in the dim light. I had to move on.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

I knew basketball was important to him but I never thought it would be this important. He actually chose it over me. This was screwed up. I had definitely moved on. I may love him and I know I always will but I can't revolve my life around his. Taylor's right, I've wasted a year.

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...**

I finished packing and loaded them into Taylor's car. She drove off and I was to meet her over there in a few minutes. Standing in the middle of the apartment I slipped the ring off my finger and set it on the coffee table in the center of the room. There it stood sparkling alone. I'd live on.

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,**

2 months had past and everything was great at Taylor's house. Or as great as it could be anyway. It was raining, it was Friday. Taylor and Chad had gone out and I sat alone in my bedroom staring out the window, sitting on the window seat. I was so lost in thought I barely heard the doorbell ring.

"Gabriella?" Who was this stranger? He seemed familiar as if he was a part of my past.

"Yes?" I asked expectantly, waiting for him to introduce himself. But he didn't say anything. All he did was pick up my hand turn it around and slip a small diamond ring into my hand. Then I knew, you can never run away from your past, you can never run away from the things and people you love.

**Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**

"Troy."

**There you go. A nice little one-shot. I really hoped you liked this. The song is called Where'd you Go by Fort Minor. It's one of my favorite songs. Please review!**


End file.
